


Kinktober 2019

by Eveningstargazer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Individual Tags In Each Chapter, Kinktober 2019, M/M, this shit gets filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: A collection of works to fulfill prompts from Kinktober 2019.  See individual chapters for tags





	Kinktober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone, for stopping by this pile of delightful filth. Hoping to get some inspiration back by writing the nasty with all the lovely kinktober prompts floating around (some of which I've taken a bit of liberty with). Posts will be slow, but I do hope to eventually fill this with all 31. I'd love to know what you think, so please feel free to leave a comment so I know what y'all want more of. As always, kudos feed the monster in me. Thank you all for your support. 
> 
> Prompt/Tags: Deepthroating | Inflation | Rimming | <strike>Masks</strike>
> 
> Additional Tags: come eating, overstimulation, very brief mention of breeding kink

Sometimes, on nights like this, Eren was ravenous; a certain hunger working its way through his veins that sent him over the edge and into a headspace that pulled Levi down with him.

It had started out innocently enough, a quick peck on the lips after Eren returned home from work, followed by another, and another, until Eren was whispering against Levi's lips a stuttered out _I'm hungry._ Levi responded in a mutter, chuckling about how dinner was almost ready if Eren would just take his grabby hands away from his husband's ass, but Eren was having none of it, pressing muffled _Hungry, need you, want you_ into the curve of Levi's throat.

Levi relented, assuming a quick fuck would satisfy Eren enough and they could always heat up the half-made dinner later. As he turned from the stove to face Eren, the look in his eyes painted a much different picture. Their activities would be neither quick nor ordinary.

The hunger burning in Eren's eyes spoke of something darker, more drawn out, something that would leave both thoroughly spent. A tingle shot up Levi's spine as he reached to his side, quickly popping a few grapes in his mouth for sustenance before turning back to face Eren.

Erin's large, calloused hands quickly found Levi's hips, thumbs rubbing into the tender skin before moving up towards his slim waist, fingers catching on the strings of the apron that sat just above Levi's boxers. Levi pressed against Eren's front, the bulge in Eren's pants already obvious just from the briefest of contact.

With a tight grip against Levi's hips, thumbs pressing against the jut of his hipbones, Eren pressed heated kisses up Levi's neck, across his jaw and against the lobe of his ear. He pressed Muffled sounds of want and hunger into Levi's skin before seeking his way over to Levi's parted lips.

After a less than brief and far too messy kiss for Levi's taste, he pushed gently against Eren's chest until there was enough space between them to turn back to the counter and package up the dinner they surely would not be eating anytime soon. It took longer than he had hoped, Eren's hands running across his pale skin, Eren's firm chest pressed against his bare back, the force nearly bending him over the counter as he worked. Each step he took was mirrored by Eren, each shuffle and reposition followed by the man plastered against him.

After more struggling than should have been necessary to complete his task, Levi finally turned back to face Eren, Tupperware tucked tidily into the fridge for whenever Eren finally decided they were done. Taking that as his queue, Eren grasped Levi by his thighs, fingers digging into the strong muscle as he lifted Levi off the ground and settled him around his waist. Levi's legs wrapped tightly against Eren's lean waist, heels digging into the top of Eren's ass as he braced himself. He hated the initial weightlessness, the trust that was required to believe he wouldn't fall and the way Eren positioned him so his head was tucked beneath Eren's chin.

Once Levi had settled, his weight distributed comfortably and Eren's strong hands kneading into the tender flesh of his ass, he craned his neck up, silvered gaze drifting towards emerald as he sought out Eren's lips. There was no gentleness in the kisses he was met with, only hunger. Eren nipped and licked into Levi's mouth, tongue tasting the lingering tea and pop of cinnamon from the stick Levi always used to stir in the honey.

After several long moments, Eren began walking them back towards the bedroom, footsteps echoing in the hall, overcome only by the hungry growls he continued to press into Levi's neck and jaw. As he set Levi onto the bed, he paused, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself to extricate his hands from beneath his husband, fingers pressing into the flesh as they retreated. Levi looked at him quizzically, his thin, pale fingers trailing up Eren's arm, chasing the shiver that skittered across caramel skin at the contact. Eren grunted, burying his face against Levi's shoulder as he composed himself, but Levi barely gave him a reprieve, simply shifted his caresses to travel down Eren's spine.

Eren was shaking, breaths coming in staccato notes as he willed himself to calm, to treat Levi gently as he deserved, but he was hungry, ravenous after days of exhaustion and stress had prevented them from engaging in any form of intimacy beyond falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. A moan ripped from his throat as Levi's fingertips brushed against the nape of his neck, pressing more firmly to loosen the tension residing there.

After a few more moments relishing the touch, Eren shifted, nosing his way down Levi's abdomen until he was poised above Levi's cock, already swelling with interest in what was to come. Eren knew Levi had some idea of what was in store, an understanding of how badly Eren needed to reaffirm their connection, expressed his love in a more primal way than usual, but Eren doubted Levi knew the depth of his hunger.

Levi's back bowed as Eren took him to the root, lips stretching as Levi swelled. His nails dug into the sheets, threatening to tear them as his cock pressed against the back of Eren's through. Strong hands soothed against his thighs, easing them back down to the bed from where they had risen to clamp around Eren's shoulders. Levi whimpered as Eren bobbed his head over and over, the head of Levi's cock pressing into Eren's throat each time, thick saliva squelching from the corners of Eren's mouth as he refused to slow. There was a pressure against his cock, Eren's finger sliding into his own mouth to gather a bit of the slick liquid before pressing it against Levi's hole. His hips shimmied, trying to adjust to the intrusion as pleasure from Eren's mouth spiked through him.

When Eren determined Levi was ready for a second finger, he heard the click of the cap to their bottle of lube, realizing that Eren's hazy mind must have registered that things would go much faster with the required materials. Levi arched under the pressure, both the harsh suction of Eren's mouth and the burning stretch of a second finger. He whimpered, head thrashing as the dual sensations overwhelmed him, spilling into Eren's mouth without warning. Eren took it in stride, swallowing each drop like a man starved, refusing to let Levi's softening cock slip out of his mouth.

Levi sank boneless against the mattress, muscles relaxing save for the subtle twitch of his abdominal muscles as his body was wracked with gentle aftershocks. Eren's hunger, momentarily sated, made way for a gentleness that made Levi squirm nearly as much, the soft caress of Eren's hands against his thigh and trailing up his side making him shiver. Levi's back arched as Eren pressed a third finger into Levi's hole, biting his lip against the obscene moan that tore from his throat. Eren smiled, something wicked and hungry as he nosed his way up Levi's abdomen to bite and nip at his throat.

Eren's thumb traced against the softening muscle of Levi's rim, sending shudders up his spine, tensing a bit as he anticipated Eren pressing further into him. Instead, Eren drew back, slicking his cock that he had pulled out of his trousers at some point and pressing into Levi without further preamble. The breath was knocked from Levi's lungs momentarily, heat spiking up his spine as he was pressed into the mattress, Eren's weight preventing him from adjusting or shifting away from the intrusion. His eyes fluttered closed as the head of Eren's cock pressed forward against his prostate, noises he barely recognized as his own dripping from his parted lips.

Eren was a burning fire within him, cock hard, heavy and hot as it spread him open deeper than fingers, deeper than Levi ever remembered him being. His muscles twitched, hips spread and dropped to the side achingly wide, muscles too weak to lift them around Eren but caring less and less as Eren pulled out only to press back in with aching slowness. The hunger was still there, flames burning behind emerald eyes as Eren took his fill. His hips picked up speed, still pressing down on Levi as though to prevent him from moving, as though he was being bred, as though he was there to take everything Eren had to give him without protest, and to an extent, he was, but willingly so.

Levi shuddered as Eren slammed his hips forward a final time, thick ropes of come burning hot against his walls. He felt the squelch of it as Eren pulled out, only for a thick, warm finger to drag up his crack and press any that had escaped back into his hole. When it finally registered, Eren was already pushing a wide plug into Levi's gaping entrance, his muscles contracting back around the base to hold it snugly. Eren's thumb pressed against Levi's lips, a silent request to fill Levi from both ends. A pink tongue darted out in response, lapping at the come that remained there until it was clean and slicked with spit.

Once satisfied, Eren wasted no time in shuffling back down to take Levi's now hard cock back into his mouth, pressing his thumb against the base of the plug and moving it in gentle circles. Levi cried out, hips bucking against Eren's hold as Eren took him to the root once more. Eren's tongue pressed firmly against the vein, dragging up as Eren lifted his head until it could lap over the slit, then pressing back down as Eren's nose met the neatly trimmed hairs above Levi's cock. Eren never stopped moving, motions gentle but continuous as he jostled the plug and let Levi's cock slide deeper and deeper into his throat. He swallowed around Levi, muscles contracting to massage him in a way he had only felt when buried inside Eren in another way.

Levi's moans grew higher in pitch, fingers digging into chestnut strands as he tried to warn Eren of his impending climax. He felt Eren's lips go taught around him, no doubt grinning like the madman he was before his hollowed cheeks and press of his tongue just under the head sucked Levi's orgasm right out of him. Levi shuddered with aftershocks as Eren jostled the plug more roughly than expected before deciding better of it and lifting Levi's hips to place a thick pillow beneath them, tilting him at a harsh angle.

Levi looked at him quizzically, only to bite his lip and dig his fingers into his palms as Eren pulled the plug from his entrance with a harsh pop. The angle forced Eren's come to stay inside. Levi gasping at the odd sensation of it slipping further into him as Eren positioned him the way he wanted, pressing back into Levi's tight heat and muffling a ragged moan into Levi's collarbones. Eren tilted his head, sucking bruising kisses into the skin of Levi's throat as he picked up speed. Levi's fingers dug into Eren's biceps, holding on for dear life as Eren took him much more brutally than before. Eren's hips snapped against his own, pressing against Levi's splayed thighs and stretching him open even further than before.

Levi closed his eyes, relishing in the warm stretch at his rim as it dragged along Eren's cock, in the heavy feeling of Eren's cock as it pressed inside him, in the sharp bursts of pleasurepain as the head of Eren's cock pressed into his prostate on each thrust and dragged against it on each retreat. His muscles trembled, flat stomach bulging slightly as Eren's girth pressed further into him. The squelch of lube and come was audible, echoing off the walls and combining with their whimpers and moans to create a symphony only they could compose.

Eren's second orgasm seemed to crash through the both of them, Eren's come filling Levi once more as Levi's back bowed and legs trembled as he reached his own end, untouched cock barely twitching as his climax washed through him. The pleasure was nearly painful, so used to ejaculating during an orgasm that the sensitivity of going without sent him into overdrive, painting Eren's chest in white as soon as the tan hand wrapped around him.

Twice more Eren went, until even the angle of Levi's hips could not prevent Eren's come from leaking out of him without the plug. Eren pressed it gingerly back in, mindful of how sensitive, pink, and puffy Levi's rim had become. His hunger, having crested and crashed down, now lapped at him like gentle waves. He watched, enraptured, as Levi slowly dragged his legs against the sheets, an engrained response reminiscent of the way he fell asleep, always on edge and needing to move even when at his most relaxed. Levi's eyes had fluttered shut some time ago, too heavy with pleasure and being used so thoroughly to bother keeping them open. Quiet, pleased whimpers vibrated in his throat as Eren pressed lightly against the plug, just so see the way Levi's muscles twitched weakly.

Gentle fingers trailed up Levi's thighs, palm flattened against the now distended bump of Levi's abdomen. Eren pressed down softly, watching Levi squirm as his come was jostled inside Levi's wrung out body. Eren admired it, the knowledge that he could fill Levi up so well, mark Levi over and over again as his own, mold Levi's muscles to accept everything he had to give. His hand traveled back down to Levi's rim, thumb tracing where it twitched around the base of the plug. Eren smiled, knowing full well that even in his relaxed state, Levi had to be tensing the muscle to keep it seated so firmly inside. He wanted this as much as Eren did; he wanted to feel it pressed inside him until he felt fit to burst.

The hunger was growing again, swelling within him as he watched Levi's muscles grasp weakly at the base of the plug, a thin trickle of come making its way down Levi's thigh. Eren licked his lips, biting his lip as he lifted Levi's hips higher and higher until his knees were hooked over Eren's shoulders. Levi barely responded, just a mild grunt as he was nearly bent in half, mind drifting from pleasure. His response only came once Eren began to pull the plug out, desperate mewls at both the stimulation of his sensitive rim and the threat of losing Eren's gift. Eren shushed him gently, thumbs rubbing circles into the inside of Levi's thighs as he kept them spread enough to dive forward and lap at the slow trickle of his own spend as it seeped from Levi's body.

The moan that vibrated through Levi was obscene, rattling around the room and echoed by a groan of Eren's own. He continued to dine, tongue pressing in to scoop out more of the warm, wet seed as Levi's body seized around him, muscles going taught with pleasure. Eren continued to sooth his hands along Levi's thighs and hips but did not relent, continued to eat as though seated at a banquet table. He pressed his thumbs against Levi's fluttering entrance, pulling apart slightly to watch the little he had yet to lap up shimmer inside as Levi's muscles continued to shudder.

When Eren had had his fill, face shiny with spit and come, he lay Levi gently back down on the mattress, tipping him to his side to give his hips and rear rest. Levi mumbled and groaned as Eren lifted from the mattress, removing the soiled pillows before padding off to return with a clean face, warm damp towel, and fresh linens. Levi's eyes fluttered open as Eren wiped him down gently, mindful of how stung out Levi was, how every touch made him whimper, even the soft towels too much for his skin. Eren soothed him through it, pressing soft kisses to his cheek, chest, knees, and thighs as he ensured Levi was thoroughly cleaned.

Once finished, Eren climbed under the sheets, pulling the blanket over them to tuck beneath Levi's chin, warm arms wrapped around Levi's slim body in comfort, soft words of praise and thanks whispered into Levi's hair. On the edge of sleep, body spent, and mind drifting, Levi let out a soft chuckle. Eren made a sound of question, face buried in the soft strands of Levi's hair as he waited for Levi to clue him in. With a soft voice, rough from screams and moans, Levi whispered, "Dinner is served."


End file.
